clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prommmmooootttttttiion Advice for Downgrades
Prommmmooootttttttiion Advice for Downgrades is a video that Doctor Aye-Que sends out to robots all across Antarctica in hopes of finding new recruits. It's quite successful on PengTube. Video A ha ha ha! Welcome all you pathetic robots out there. If you're currently watching this video at the moment then let me be the first to say congratulations. You've been chosen out of thousands of androids out their to become the next minion of the greatest, most brilliant scientist of our time. Yes I'm talking about Doctor Aye-Que. Do you think you think you have the right mechanics to retrieve Destruction Gems, take over entire cities, and most of all capture Tails6000? Continue Watching this video to see if you're ready for the job. The history of Doctor Aye-Que You may believe that Doctor Aye-Que was allways the brilliant mastermind he was today. If you do believe this, then you'd be right. Doctor Aye-Que spent most of his childhood playing pranks on his siblings and even his parents. This was mostly because he felt rejection and wanted to prove that he was smart. When Aye-Que got older he was forced to live in his brother's city of Eastopolis due to not having enough money to afford a better house. Eventually however he learned that his father had died and left all his money to his brother. Aye-Que managed to edit the will to give all the money to him. With the money he recieved he managed to build the amazing, and extremely futuristic looking city of Ayetropolis. He soon got his very own nemesis called Tails6000 and soon his evil reputation started to grow. Now we get into the next topic... Doctor Aye-Que in the Present To try and make his dreams of becoming ruler of his very own evil empire, no expense has been spared to retrieve the Destruction Gems. Doctor Aye-Que: Using energy I collected from one of these Gems I have created the most scientiffffffffffffically brrrrrrrrrrrrilliant robots of our time. These here are old rejects from my youth. They are nothing more than the most worthless combination of time and rrrrrrrrrrrresources ever. Anyways let us step over to some of my greater creations. Sounds like fun doctor, but I'm only being paid for a half hour video here so unless I get a raise let's move on. Doctor Aye-Que: Why you... Okay well let's continue on shall we robots. What are Destruction Gems you ask? They a nothing, but the one thing Doctor Aye-Que would do anything to get. Sounds like a lot of effort just to get a more powerful form of rock candy right? Heh heh, WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONG!. Inside them are extreme power that can be used for good or evil. Does Aye-Que ever get the Gems? No, but that won't stop him from trying. Doctor Aye-Que: I could have you cut off you know! I'm not listening doc. :p Doctor Aye-Que: I HATE THAT NARRATOR!!!! Anyways, if you think you're ready for the enormus responsibility of becoming an Aye-Que minion now, think again. We still have a lot of stuff to cover. Inlcuding... Important Discussions Every month Aye-Que and his most trusted minions gather up for new ideas to defeat Tails. Let's see how this goes. Doctor Aye-Que: I've called you all here today to discuss how we're going to destroy Tails6000 once and for all. Do any of you have an idea? Robot 1: Oh oh I do! Doctor Aye-Que: An idea worth hearing? Robot 1: *Robot puts his arm down* Doctor Aye-Que: Well anyone else? Robot 2: We could send a Deletion Missile at the city where he lives and hope that he was deleted along with it? Doctor Aye-Que: Takes to much money, NEXT! Robot 3: How about just Delete him with a Deletion Rifle? Doctor Aye-Que: Not fun enough, NEXT! Robot 4: You know we could allways just give up? Doctor Aye-Que: What sort of idiotic idea is that you downgrade? NEXT! Robot 5: Why not just try and get him arrested? Doctor Aye-Que: WOAH! Way to much time and effort! NEXT! New Robot: Uh we could just do what we allways do? Doctor Aye-Que: Thats BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIILLLLLIIIIIIAAAANNNNTTTT! I'll have to give you a Prommmmooootttttttiion! Very nice job new robot. But don't think you can become head minion just yet. We still have to cover... Cleaning of the Hydraulics A good minion of Doctor Aye-Que allways cleans his gears and plating thoroughly. He allways makes sure that he's clear of any rust or rubble. Also seaweed caught in between spots is a gigantic no. Now it's time to become head minion. New Robot: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Promotion here I... *Giant anvil falls down from the sky* Just kidding. We still have to cover quite a number of topics before you can even think of holding a Deletion Rifle. Speaking of which, this next topic is all about... Weapon Assortment Trivia * This is a parody of the Spongebob Krusty Krab Training Video. Internal Links * Doctor Aye-Que * Tails6000 Category:Items Category:movies